Ancient entities
Ancient entities are beings of great intelligence who used to be lo in the far past. They got into their current state in the late Vocalistic era and are often shrugged off as mere myth, however scholars, magic users and the few who met them know otherwise. There are only a few ancient entities, each of which is unique. Origins The origins of ancient entities are very well known amoungst scholars and magic users. They used to be great lo vocalists, so powerful, that on their death, they were able to speak out an increadibly powerful sentence, which allowed them to retain a voice even after death. After their actual death, they spoke themselves a semi-corporeal body. This is the very first known way that lo could cheat death. The body The semi-corporeal body of an ancient entity has very peculiar properties. It can pass through most solid materials, except materials of objects which were close to the lo they used to be, and certain high level magical barriers. Further, it goes completely transparent when moonlight shines upon it, further it turns completely opaque when using vocalism. Whenever it is seen, the body is that of a lo, however the eyes are made of stone, their hair of wood, and their nails of metal, further their skin also has an invisible magical glow to it (As in, it seems like the skin is glowing, however this is an illusion, as magic is felt by the body, the brain confuses it for seeing it, which causes an undefinable glow). Characteristics Every ancient entity is different, each has its own special perks and personalities which are basically the same as what they had before they died, but amplified, there are those that are malicious, kind, protective or power hungry. However, every ancient entity has a love for riddles, puzzles and other mind games, often making other people solve them. The best way to attract an ancient entity is by creating a very complex puzzle or logical problem, and advertise it in broad daylight in a place where no-one will hear it. The consequences for wasting an ancient entitys time however, have been known to vary from the entity merely leaving in an angry mood, to the person and his family being cursed to be mute and incapable of even the simplest logic, though it could also be something more physical, such as being set on fire, or being flung into the air, only to die upon impact. Magic and other abilities Basically, ancient entities are vocalists, which means they use vocalism. They will most often use ancient and powerful spells, but they are not incapable of learning the new spells, nor is it impossible for a skilled vocalist to learn from ancient entities. There are, however, two abilities which are unique to ancient entities, and seperate from vocalism. The first is that they can take possession of a lo, who is not in optimal health, even a single cut can allow an ancient entity to enter the body, and take control. The ancient entity does not have full control all the time though, it will often out in bursts of activity, or it will subtly attempt to influence the mind of its victim. The second ability, is for them to be able to absorb magic from their surroundings, weakening any spells cast from any of the schools. This seems to be mostly for pleasure however, and does not seem to have any other purpose. Getting rid of a possessing ancient entity An ancient entity that possesses a person can be quite problematic. It has caused many problems in the past, and besides that, it generally freaks people out. This has led to the development of a specific type of vocalism magic. its magics have absolutely no use against anything except ancient entities, but to ancient entities it is the most powerful force they ever witnessed. A few proper spells of this type of vocalism gets rid of most ancient entities. The more resistant ones however, will have to be repelled by a combination of the special vocalism, and by pressing an object of the ancient entities choice material against the possessed body. The problem with this is often that the ancient entity is rather reluctant to tell who it is, and therefore it is difficult to discover what material to use. using the wrong material can significantly strengthen the hold of the ancient entity on the possessed. Worship The power of the ancient entities has granted them a personal religious following. People seek the guidance of these creatures as, even though they do not always have the best intentions, they are very intelligent and powerful creatures, often moreso than any lo. Worshipping an ancient entity is a double edged sword however, as though you are able to at times make use of the power and knowledge of the ancient entity, worshipping it also makes you known to the creature, which means it could bring down less favorable events upon you. Individuals Each entity has its own characteristics and peculiarities and its own material to which it has an affinity and a weakness. The names are very rough aproximations in Choyini. Their actual names are in an ancient sub-Vocalistic tongue that very few people actually manage to pronounce, even many vocalists have difficulty with the actual names. Howuloche Howuloche is one of the more reclusive entities, staying away from civilization for often hudreds of years at a time. When he was still a Lo, he was a great explorer and scholar, being one of the major contributors to the written Vocalist language at the time and also produced a great amount of literature on the pre-magic western civilization. A year before he and the other Ancient Entities would become what they are now, after an expedition far to the south-east Howuloche lost interest in contributing to the written Vocalist language or the discoveries of the pre-magic west. After Howuloche became an Ancient Entity, he settled in the Obsidian City, where he spend the majority of his time exploring the city, documenting the finds, and making the central palace more comfortable for himself. Like the other entities, Howuloche started aquiring a following, especially people interested in history and poetry were attracted to Howuloche. It is believed that like other Entities, Howuloche is rumoured to have his own pocket side-realm. It is said that this realm consists of the Obsidian city, made completely of brass. Howuloche tends to speak in constant rhyme, regardless of which language he speaks in. According to some accounts, he even rhymes while using Vocalism magic. He has a high affinity for brass, but is also weak to this material. He is also particularily fond of riddles and literary puzzles, moreso than the other entities. Shichini Shichini is known best for her constant hoarding of information, any kind of information. From cooking recipes to national secrets, if it's knowledge, then she will most likely want to have it. As a result of this hoarding of knowledge, Shichini is a relatively public Ancient Entity, often being found in libraries across the continent. Approaching her while she's studying has no use however, as she will simply act as if you don't exist, unless you have knowledge to share with her that interests her more than what she is currently studying. A person who can get her to talk to them will soon find out that Shichini practically never mentions a fact. She doesn't lie, but she also elegantly dances around mentioning any facts through whole conversations, instead often managing to have the people she talks to share knowledge they have. If one were to directly ask for knowledge, she will generally completely ignore the questions, or in rare cases ask for knowledge in return. When she was still a Lo, Shichini was the Head Librarian of the greatest library to have existed at the time, and would know most texts in the library from front to back. She was often called by the second Mage King to give him information about a certain subject. Shichini is credited as having one of the more famous side-realms. Ironically called the Library of Truth, it is a seemingly endless library where no truth can be communicated. As such, all the books and scrolls are filled with only lies. An intelligent enough person however, can discover the truth by eliminating the lies. There are very few reports of people having seen the Library of Truth, but the higher ranks of Shichini's Lo followers claim that they can enter and leave at will. Shichini's followers tend to be scholars and book lovers. She has a high affinity and weakness to Clay. Yiaeacho Yiaeacho is often seen as the harbinger of change, as the only times she generally can be seen, is when a grand event is going to happen which will cause large amounts of change. Occasionally people will come forth, saying they have experienced a series of incredible events after seeing Yiaeacho, which, at conclusion, seems to be completely negated from the world, and they would be back at the rough date when it all started. When asked for an explanation, the followers of Yiaeacho state that these people have been blessed with a visit to her side-realm, which apparently is a copy of the entire world, which predicts many possible futures. When she was a Lo, Yiaeacho would spend most of her time studying behaviour of people, and trying to predict all sorts of phenomenon, often enlisting the help of the other Ancient Entities-to-be. Often he was successful, but not always Generally people who seek to learn the future, or who go looking for an adventure will follow her, and attempt to get into contact with her. For those that manage to contact Yiaeacho, he will generally require people to prove that they are unique and interesting people, capable of having an impact on the world before he will see what they want. Yiaeacho's favourite material is gold. Category:Magic Category:All Pages